Falling Star
by McAbbyTivaX3
Summary: Bella and Edward continue on with their crazy life with Renesmee and their extended family. PLEASE R
1. Intro

FYI this is my idea however the characters and underlying plot r stephenie meyer's

**PLEASE R&R I WANNA NO WHAT U THINK**

I was almost sure I was dreaming. I had the perfect husband, my daughter, and I was with my vampire family. I loved this life. I was almost positive I was dreaming, but it was so real and even with this extra space in my head for imagination, I knew I couldn't come up with his. It's been a few months since the fight against the Volturi and everything's been running smoothly. I got to keep in touch with Charlie and talk to Renee once in a while.

My small family comprised of Edward, Renesmee, and I, have a cottage just off where the rest of the Cullens live. Renesmee stopped growing and is going to stay at the age of ten. Edward and I have to be careful around her she knows too much. My eyes are now an onyx color and not so blood red. I love my life and I would be able to keep it for the rest of eternity.

At least that's what I thought. Jasper and Emmett have now both taken up making fun of mine and Edward's "cottage time" or so they called it. Even now it was hard to tame my temper. Edward on the other hand, didn't care if they would get hurt or not, he lunged at them about five times a day. Alice and Jasper were going to have another wedding in a week and we were inviting _all _of our friends, despite what Jasper says about getting too attached to humans. I was excited when I found out I was Alice's maid of honor and Edward was Jasper's best man. Alice showed me my dress before. It was insanely long I was positive even with my new gracefulness, I would trip over that. Everyone was counting down to the wedding, and we were all excited. Even Renesmee, who was to be the flower girl, was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 1: My Daughter

This is definetly Stephenie Meyer's characters but... my twist on it

**PLEASE R&R I WANNA NO WHAT U THINK**

"Bella, love?" Edward said, "It's 7:00" This balancing was not as easy as everyone else made it look. I got up and headed towards the closet. It still shocks me every time I walk into it and see all the garment bags. I've been taking to wearing the dresses because Edward's clothes were running a bit low. I picked one off the rack, a short black silk dress with pink lace around the edges.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? I can find you jeans and a T-shirt."

"No, I'm fine. Your supply is running kind of low." He took my face in his hands and still, his temperature startled me.

"You don't need to make Alice happy. What _are _you thinking right now?"

"Hold on I'll show you." I took his hands and put them by his sides. Then, I took his face in my hands and with everything I could I pushed my shield out of me. He gasped.

"Well, I guess you aren't just doing it for Alice then. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." If I didn't have to balance I would spend most of my time kissing Edward, but we were _parents_. Our daughter was probably up in the room across the hall and ready to go back to the house.

"Mom! I can't find anything to wear!" I couldn't believe that, since she has gotten bigger we expanded her room, gave her a walk-in closet and a vanity to do her make-up.

"Hold on sweetie I'll be right there." I gave Edward a quick kiss and ran to my daughter's room. I picked a jean skirt with a pink tank top and she was happy with it. Edward was waiting for us at the front door.

"Shall we?" he suggested. Renesmee took his hand and I took hers and we ran back to the house together.

When we got there it smelled like dog. Oh boy. Renesmee let go of both of our hands and ran even faster towards the house. I still can't let my baby, who should only be a half a dozen months old go off with Jake even if she's as mature as a ten year old. One month ago, Hake decided he was always going to be a werewolf so he can be Renesmee's "boyfriend" it disgusted me. Seeing them together made me and Edward cringe.

"Hey Bells." Jake said as I walked through the door.

"Hey Jake." was all I could get to come out. He had his arms around Renesmee, my daughter.

"Jacob, keep your thoughts to yourself or I'll have to change decision on the whole dating thing." Edward growled at him.

"Dad, you're so embarrassing!" Renesmee was trying to plead with him. Edward stood his ground.

"I told you that you could date him, but that doesn't mean I can't take it back." Renesmee ran from the room and Jake followed, but Edward stopped him before he had a chance to get anywhere.

"If you hurt one hair on my daughter you will never see the next day, got that mongrel?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Okay then, go." Jake left the room to find her.

"You don't have to be so strict with her. She's just in love, you know the feeling." I said, once I was sure Jake couldn't hear it.

"It's just them together is kind of disturbing."

"I know it's only because it's our daughter but they'll be together forever. Just like us." It was either his edginess or balancing, but he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Eww! Mom, Dad really no one wants to see that!" Edward chuckled let go of my face, but kept his arm around my waist. The, Jake came in looking weirdly… happy or at least that's what it looked like.

Alice and Jasper's wedding was beautiful. If I would've been able to cry I probably would've, they make such a cute couple. The reception was fun. They each willingly swallowed their cake like Edward had in my vague, human memory of our wedding. I was doing fine despite the thirty or so humans that were there. It was time to dance. Jasper and Alice were unbelievably graceful and slowly we added in and all the Cullens were dancing. I found it easier to move with all of my new gracefulness. Soon, I got a tap on the shoulder, it was Jake.

"May I cut in?" he asked. Renesmee came too.

"Me too, I want to dance with my dad."

"Sure… I guess." I said. Compared to Edward, Jacob was like dancing with a brick wall. He just took one step in every direction. He was being offly timid, so I asked him, "What's up Jake?"

"Oh nothing. Just got a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me anything Jake."

"Well… I was actually going to ask you something, but afraid you'll lunge at me."

"What's up, I'll attempt to control myself."

"I was… I was wondering… if Renesmee and I can have your blessing." I froze, blessing means marriage, my little baby!

"You act like you've already asked her and she's said yes."

"Because, I did." I searched looking for Edward and my daughter, when I found them. His eyes met mine. I held up my hand pointed at my ring, then pointed at Renesmee. He got what I meant right away. Edward picked her up and ran towards us.

"Let's take this inside." I suggested.

"Yeah, good idea mom." We ran to the cottage and sat them both down on the couch.

"What's up with… _that_?" he said pointing at their rings.

"Dad, we're getting married."

"I got that part from the ring, but when did you get… the ring?" he couldn't bring himself to say engaged.

"This morning, we were going to tell you later, but someone couldn't wait." Jacob cringed under her glare.

"No, it's a good thing you told us now." he calmed down a little bit, he sighed and said, "I guess you two have my blessing,"

"Mine too." I chimed in.

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much. I can't wait…" Edward cut her off.

"With some exceptions; Jake must stay with us stay with us and sleep on the couch, you must start to attend school and it will be a small wedding, here."

"Edward, that's going to be a problem, it's customary to have weddings on the reservation." Jake butted in.

"Well, we want to go too and we can't break the treaty."

"I don't know what to say maybe…" then, Renesmee cut in.

"We could do it right on the line one side vampires, the other side werewolves and humans."

"Nice idea, Alice will help plan it." I hugged my daughter, "I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, thank you guys so much. I need to go talk to Alice."

"Let me come too." I replied. Together we ran back to the house and Alice was already waiting outside the front door. Renesmee ran to her.

"I'm so happy for you and excited to plan your wedding. Although, no offense, but I would've rather had you marry one of our kind rather than a mongrel."

"Oh Alice, I wish you could see what I see in Jake."

"Well, that's not important right now because me and Alice have to go and plan your wedding."

"What, I can't be a part in my own wedding?"

"Nope, you get one request and that's it."

"Fine, I want my wedding to be… majestic. Is that seriously the only thing I get to do for my wedding?"

"Yes, and we'll consider your opinion." She ran off obviously to meet Jake.

"Come on, we have to go somewhere to plan the wedding where no one else will be able to hear us." She dragged me by the arm into the garage, where my "after" car was. We got in and I hit the gas. It didn't take long to get to Charlie's with my new need for speed. I saw my dad's cruiser in the driveway and that was it. He was alone.

"Hurry Bella," Alice rushed, "put these in," she handed me contacts, "and when you get in your room it will smell a lot like what you smelled like as a human, I'll warn you it's a little surprising." We walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Me and Alice just wanted some time to talk somewhere private. Is in my room ok?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in." We walked as fast as we could while still keeping human pace. As soon as we walked in the room, I could see what Alice was saying. It smelled like a mix of freesia, roses, and daisies. Did I really smell that good and so appetizing? I slammed my door shut. I sighed, everything is so overwhelming. If my heart was still beating, it would be coming out of my chest right now.

"Bella, will you calm down or do I have to call Jasper?"

"No I'm fine." I tried to clear my head and think like a wedding planner. This was going to be the best time of my daughter's life.

"So, I was thinking for her dress we could look for one, obviously white, with brown flowers across the dress to compliment her brown hair and brown eyes. Do you think strapless or straps?"

"Definitely straps, we don't want her to keep pulling up her dress all the time."

"Good point, so straps. The veil should also consist of the same brown flowers from her dress. I was also thinking when we do her hair we can put blue sparkles and accentuate her curls. It'll pretty much follow the format of your wedding but we can pick a neutral spot for the ceremony and the reception if we're going to go."

"Alice, you think of everything."

"We need to go shopping for dresses; Renesmee asked if we could be her bridesmaids. We can take a trip to France to get everything including the guy's tuxes. Quil and Embry will be Jacob's groomsmen."

"Ok, well we could probably leave Friday," I suggested, "and hunt before we leave. I haven't in a while and it'll be easier to be around thousands of people that way."

"Alright, well maybe we could go visit Charlie if you feel up to it."

"Yeah, I think we should tell him Jake's becoming part of the family, literally." Alice opened the door and gestured me to go first. I hit the stairs and took them slowly one by one. I knew Charlie would flip. Renesmee was just a little over six months old but as mature as a ten year old and the brain of a sixteen year old. She was still just my baby though. I took my strides to the family room slowly, measuring each as I took them. Alice soon was aggravated by my slowness and pushed me forward, more like into the sharks.

"Hey what's up?" Charlie realized my tension and offered me to sit on the couch next to him.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?!"

"No Dad, its Renesmee." His breathing stopped.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt?"

"No she's fine actually she's more than fine, she's in love and getting… married." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Isn't she too young? To who? Is she pregnant? Why so fast? What…" he trailed off at a loss of words.

"Dad chill, she's made this decision and she wants to marry Jake. Remember need to know only."

"Right… I guess. Did you say Jake? Does Billy know what he's doing?"

"Yes Dad, I know she's my daughter it's hard for me too. She's happy so that's all that matters to me and Edward. Now the question is will you come?"

"Yeah I guess Bells, you guys are turning me into an old man. Everything seems to be passing in a blur."

"I'm sorry Dad. I know this has been hard on you, but you don't have to get involved if you don't want to."

"No, I like knowing what's going on in your life no matter how weird it is."

"So, you will be attending then?" Alice butted in.

"Sure I'll be there."

"Thanks Charlie, Bella, Renesmee and Edward will love to have you there."

"Well Dad, I think me and Alice better go we've got lots of things to organize."

"Kay Bells, just stop by more often."

"I'll try Dad I can't promise anything, but I will try."

"That's all I want to hear."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye Girls." We headed out the door. I was taken over by my sadness. What if I never saw Charlie again after the wedding? I didn't want to even think about it. I would be leaving my father and maybe visiting once or twice. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to handle it either, although I hoped he would move on.

Once we got home no one was anywhere in sight. I walked in, sat on the couch and stared at all the lines on the wall. I pushed my shield out of me and thought, _Edward please come here I need to talk to you_. As soon as I thought it, he was there, sitting next to me with his arm around my waist. I felt weak.

"Edward, why does this happen to us, we haven't even been parents for a year and our daughter is getting married."

"I know, it's ok we can get through this together. They love each other and that's all that matters. Like you said, 'we were like that too.'"

"It's just so overwhelming these emotions are so strong I can barely hold one thought for enough time to say it out loud."

"I forget how different this is being only a handful of months old. I never knew it'd be this easy for you. You just need to get used to it."

"I love you, forever."

"Now we have that long." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a hug with all his strength.

"So, Mom what did you and Alice plan?" Renesmee walked in.

"It's a secret." I said as I pushed my shield out of me so Edward could see what we had been planning, he gasped.

"Mom, Dad your powers are no fair. I want in on the secret too."

"Too bad you'll just have to wait." She stomped out of the room and slammed the back door shut. I could hear her running back to the cottage.

"You and Alice have planned the perfect wedding; she's going to love it." Edward complimented.

"Thanks we tried to make it like she would've wanted, with a few twists in it from Alice. When we go to get the dresses, though, I'm afraid they might question us when we get a small dress like that."

"Can I come with you guys, like to keep an eye on you?"

"I don't see why not. I mean you'll obviously have to run it by Alice, but yeah, of course it's ok with me if you come."

"Great, I love France."

"Perfect." There was a car pulling up into our drive. Suddenly, everyone was outside and ready to defend each other, we weren't expecting anyone


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Still Stephenie Meyer's**

We all straightened out of our crouches, but we still weren't completely sure the danger was gone though. The car was definitely a rental and had all tinted windows. It was built for speed and more than one person in it. Three doors opened from the car and three people emerged. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all got out of the car.

"Carlisle!" Aro said offering Carlisle a hug, but Carlisle just waved his hands away, "Carlisle, no hand feels friend."

"No Aro, there is hard feelings. You attempted to kill my grandchild." I've never seen Carlisle this angry before, but I felt the same way they tried to kill my daughter.

"With good evidence."

"You know I would never do that, you assumed too quickly."

"I am truly sorry Carlisle, but we have come to ask for your help. There is a vampire who realized there are more of us around the world and has taken to killing all the vampires he crosses."

"Well Aro, I'm sorry to hear that, but I don't think we can help after what you have done to my family."

"We are truly sorry you feel that way Carlisle, but we need your help he's gotten loose and could be anywhere right now."

"We said no, now leave."

"Ok, come on my brothers let's go." They hopped into the car and rove away. Everyone stood out of their crouches again and sighed. Edward came over and hugged me. Then, he let go except for my hand and pulled me towards the cottage. The look on Edward's face was terrifying. He was scared. He slammed the door shut and locks it. Something unusual we've never had to do that because no one would ever break in.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"The vampire they were talking about is a lot more danger ours than hey lead us to believe. Aro was thinking of all of the memories of him killing vampires. It's horrible Bella, this man, or Andres, kills vampires randomly, just runs until he can sniff out one. I don't know what we're going to do because we sure can't run, he'll catch us anyway. We'll have to fight." Renesmee came around the corner with her bear and she was crying.

"What are we going to do?!" she cried. She came over and nestled into my lap.

"It'll be ok." I cooed to her as I glared at Edward. He came over to the couch and sat next to us. He put his arm around me and kissed Renesmee's hair. It was a Kodak moment our family was together and that's all that mattered.

"Come on, we better go warn the rest of our family." We all silently agreed and headed to the house. The mood was brighter there, but not for long. We walked through the door and everyone stopped doing what they were doing and moved into the entry way.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke, "Aro wasn't telling us the whole story. This Andrew doesn't just kill everyone because he doesn't like who we are, it's because he loves the thrill of it and he doesn't plan on stopping until all of us are gone. He's a tracker, just like James was and he uses that to his advantage." I heard everyone take in a big mouthful of air, "He broke into Volterra and stole all the records there. He knows every vampire and where they live. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Well Edward, I can see absolutely nothing." Alice said proudly.

"So, we'll be with the werewolves of course." Emmett assumed.

"I didn't expect Jake to be away from Renesmee for one second." I thought out loud.

"Alice, you'll have to watch for his decisions, not what we do to react to them. That way we'll know when he comes." Edward ordered.

"Sure, just have everything depend on me." Edward ignored her.

"We all know how to fight from the last one and the newborns except for Bella. So, I'll take the liberty of teaching Bella, but only me. It might help to get our friends from Denali down here too." Edward suggested.

"Maybe we could even round up a few of our other friends," Jasper added, "like Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Allister's clans." That would be a good idea. We could put as many people against one single vampire.

"Awesome, another good fight, Bella ever since you've been in Edward's life, you're making my life more exciting." Emmett said.

"Thanks… I guess." What was I supposed to say? I wish I hadn't been in Edward's life, that wasn't true. I really wish you didn't feel that way, nothing really fit well. After that everyone was quiet, thinking I assumed. I looked at all their faces, some were happy, excited, ready to fight, scared, but Edward's was the worst to look at. His face was full of anguish as it stared from me to Renesmee. I didn't have to read minds to know what he was thinking because I was thinking the same way. Why was it always our family? How long would we have left together?

It was a while before anyone moved. Edward came up to me with a hold on Renesmee. Renesmee tugged away and went to go talk to Jake instead. Edward didn't seem to mind. He took my hand and together we walked out the back door.

"Let's go hunt," he whispered in my ear, "we have nothing to worry about now, not until he decide to come."

The mood was slightly brighter when we came back; everyone was going about their usual business. Carlisle was in his study, Esme was drawing, Rosalie and Emmett were watching football, Alice and Jasper were playing chess in the corner, Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on the loveseat together, and nobody even noticed when we walked in. So, we joined in the group and sat on the floor. It wasn't long before someone interrupted the silence. It was Emmett, who was now standing in front of me, who spoke with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey lil' sis, how about that rematch?"

"Emmett, my strength still hasn't gone away my eyes are still red."

"Yeah, but they're like dark red, not bright red."

"Whatever pleases you big brother. Same bet?"

"Of course." We walked over to the boulders where we had our arm wrestle before. I was actually kind of scared, what if Emmett was right and I have gotten weaker. I could hear Edward let out a low chuckle from behind me as we placed our elbows on the rock. Rosalie was our official.

She counted off, "Three, two, one… go!" I was losing! Emmett was strong when he tried, but I used all the strength I had and channeled it into my arm. Soon, his arm was going the other way and then there was an ear shattering bang and the rock split in half. "Bella wins!" she cried, "Sorry sweetie maybe next time."

"Dammit!" he cried and stomped back up to the house.

"Nice job Mom, but I would've liked to see you play with it a bit more." Everyone was giving me congratulations even Emmett did. There was one embrace I preferred from all the others and the one I held onto, Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile at me, nearly making me faint, except I don't think vampires can faint, so it sent more of an electric shock throughout my body. He kissed me lightly and pulled away to look at my face.

"Nice job." he complimented me. Soon, I saw Alice skip over to me and Edward. She looked happy and stopped in front of us.

"Bella, tomorrow's Friday, pack your bags we're going to France!" she squealed. I was shocked; truthfully I forgot we were going to France with so many other things happening in my life. I looked at Edward and smiled, we would be together. So, I took Edward's hand and together we ran back to the cottage. We went into the closet and pulled out our suitcases. We packed enough clothes for a week and enough contact lenses for five people for a year. I had no idea when I wouldn't have to wear them, but I didn't have a choice.

Once we were done packing we left in a blur. I remember giving Renesmee our phone numbers, kissing her goodbye and waving goodbye to everyone as Edward dragged me out the door. We headed towards the airport. There, we boarded our plane and went into our first class seats. Alice had bought out the whole first class to make it easier to control myself. I was happy because I didn't have to wear contacts, but it was unnecessary. It was almost like they didn't trust me. I knew I could've done it but I couldn't even try it. Still, I would've been upset if I didn't keep control and I hurt someone, even if I didn't know them. I was relieved when we landed in Paris that I couldn't wait to get off of the airplane. We rented a car at the airport and drove to our hotel. The room we got was huge! It only had two beds, as if we needed them, there was a kitchen, again not needed, and a huge living space with the biggest television I've ever seen in my life. The technology was amazing, they had laptops, voice activated remote controls, clap-on lights, massage chairs and even room service right outside the room. Sadly, I couldn't wait to go shopping. We were going to head out at two a.m. so we could hit all the wedding shops in the city.

"Bella, come on let's go, we have to leave if we want everything to be exactly right." Alice shouted.

"Alright Alice chill, will you?" Edward got dressed and put his shoes on.

"No, you cannot come." Alice ordered.

"Why not?" he asked. He sounded kind of annoyed.

"Because I don't want you to see Bella's or Renesmee's dress 'til the day of."

"Alice that tradition only works for the bride and the groom. You can't stop me from knowing. Bella will show me." Alice glared at me and I just shook my head.

"See, she won't tell." I grabbed Edward's hand and kissed him goodbye, but he didn't kiss me back. He couldn't be mad at me for long so I left with Alice by my side to face the streets of Paris, France.

We stepped into the first bridal store we saw to see what they had. The first one had the perfect tuxedos, so we got three of those; one for Jake and his two groomsmen. The second shop had the perfect wedding dress for Renesmee. It was to the floor, chocolate brown straps about one inch wide, the brown flowers were one string that wrapped all the way around the dress, the band at the top, bottom, and middle of the dress were the same chocolate brown. It even came with a matching veil and shoes! The dress was exactly what we were looking for. Today, so far, was an amazing day for shopping. We had all the tuxedos taken care of, we had the wedding dress, veil and shoes, all that's left is mine and Alice's dresses, then we're done and we have only been to three stores.

Our fourth store was the last one on the street. We walked in ad it was all computerized. There were five stations with a touch screen computer at each. Alice and I decided to walk over to one and see what it was all about. On the computer you picked what features you wanted on the dress, but it was all in French.

"Alice, you do it, you know what it'll look like." She probably already saw it. So, she sat down on the little chair and began pushing buttons at top speed. When she was done there was a little receipt that came out of the computer that we were to take to the cashier. Once the cashier had our ticket, he went into the back room and came out with two dresses. They looked very much like the wedding gown except they were halter top, brown with off white flowers wrapped around them. They were beautiful, I loved them and they came with matching shoes. Alice paid the cashier and we left back towards the hotel, where I knew Edward would be. We had an amazing day. We found everything we wanted and they met our expectations.

It was about four o'clock when we got back from shopping. Edward left a note on the counter saying he had gone hunting and wouldn't be back until five. So me and Alice decided to try our dresses on.

"You first" I insisted.

"Ok fine." She took the long dress and shoes out of the bag. When she came out of the room, she looked stunning, like always, but she looked beautiful in the dress, that I didn't think I could match that beauty. The dress flowed with her body and stopped at exactly the right length to show her high heels.

"After I come back, it's your turn."

"Alice I can't live up to that."

"Believe me, you'll look better."

"I don't know Alice."

"Come on, just try it on." She shoved the bag at me and I marched into the room. I shoved the dress on, not even daring to look into the mirror and I walked out.

"You happy?"

"Very, you look beautiful." Alice complimented.

"Thanks." Then, someone was at the door using a room key to get in. It was Edward. I ran back into the room locked the door and sat in front of it. I stretched my shield to go over Alice, so she couldn't show him. There was a banging on the door.

"Bella, please come out, you look beautiful. I don't want to have to explain a big hole in the wall to the hotel manager." He was right explaining a hole in the wall that was human shaped would be very difficult. I had lost the fight in two seconds! It was stupid.

I had no other choice but to unlock the door and move out of the way. I held my legs together and put my head between them. If I could cry I would've, I couldn't believe how insecure I was being, but I knew I wouldn't look half as great as everyone else and Edward didn't have to see me like this. The door opened and someone walked in and shut the door behind them. Soon, they wrapped their arms around me.

"Why are you upset?" Edward whispered tenderly into my ear.

"I don't know, no good reason I guess." I knew I was being immature, but I couldn't stop.

"I think you look beautiful."

"I don't" There wasn't really truth in my words I hadn't even seen myself in the mirror.

"I love you, Isabella," he took the breath right out of me, "and I always will. You will always be beautiful and no matter what happens we will be together." He hugged me and I cuddled into his chest. I wished this would never end. I loved being with Edward, "Bella love, come on you're going to ruin your pretty dress. Let's get up and in a bit we can leave and go home." I couldn't wait to get home now that he mentioned it. I could see my daughter, even though I've only been away for two days it felt like two months.


	4. Chapter 3: Practice

**I do not own Twilight (although I wish I did)**

We were in the car and almost home. I couldn't wait to see my daughter. There was a welcoming home party for us when we pulled into the driveway. I didn't wait for the car to stop. I flew the passenger side door open and ran towards my daughter.

"Mom!" she yelled as I swooped her up into my arms, "I missed you so much! How did you shopping trip go?" I set her down.

"Great, we found everything we were looking for. Oh Renesmee, you are going to love your wedding."

"Can I see everything?"

"No, sorry sweetie, but Alice wants to run this her way."

"Aw, this is no fair, so Jake and I are going to be the ones who don't know what our wedding's going to look like?"

"Actually, Jake knows too."

"What?!"

"Sorry, he's the Alpha and has to tell his pack and other packs what's happening and no matter how hard you try he won't tell you."

"I'll get him to tell me."

"Believe me, if he enjoys living then he won't tell you."

"Ugh, this is so unfair." She knew she lost this argument and went off to talk to Jake, more like yell at him, almost like a married couple. Next to come and hug me was Esme.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are home and safe," She kissed Edward too, who was standing next to me, our hands intertwined, "It seems like it's been forever since you guys left."

"I know we've missed you guys too" I said, looking from her eyes to Edward's. Carlisle was next in line of my family members.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, Paris was great. I hope we can go back sometime. We got the shopping that we wanted done and it was an all around amazing time."

"Well, I'm glad you guys had fun." he said and went to hug Alice. Next were Rosalie and Emmett. We got a hug from each of them, although Emmett's hug felt more like the strongest hug he could give and he did it on purpose. Then, there was no one else to hug, since Jasper seemed to be with Alice, so Edward and I went into the house. It felt good to finally be home, everything here smelled perfect, just the way it should. We could hear Renesmee screaming at Jake when we walked in.

"How could you Jake? Whose side are you on?" she yelled.

"Alright children, break it up." Edward said playfully. Renesmee glared at him.

"C'mon Ness, it's my job. I love you." Jake said sincerely. Jake really loved her and that's all that mattered to her. She cooled down a bit.

"I love you too." she whispered as she hugged him, "You don't know what the dresses and tuxedos look like thought, right?"

"No, of course not. I'll be just as surprised as you will be, well maybe a little less, because I know where it is…" he stopped. Renesmee was getting angry, "but I promise you'll look beautiful. You always do." That sentence would have made what he said have a lot more meaning if it wasn't there. Not that I didn't agree, just that when he said it, it sounded wrong. I would have to get used to it, they were going to be married and living in our cottage.

"So, Jake, did your pack see any action while we were gone?" It was Edward who broke the silence.

"No, actually, not really, we have a new member from the town, but that's it."

"Babe, who is it?" Renesmee asked.

"Her name's Hannah, she's Quil's sister."

"You never mentioned Quil having a sister."

"I know, well I didn't think it was relevant at the time."

"Poor girl." I thought out loud.

"She actually thinks it's awesome and Leah's happy there's another girl in the pack, they get along great."

"Has she fought?" I asked

"No, but I have a feeling that when she does she'll get a taste of reality." he commented sourly.

"Are we going to see her sometime?" Renesmee asked.

"Aw Ness, don't tell me you're jealous." Jake complained. Renesmee blushed, "Renesmee Cullen, I will never love anyone more than the way I love you." The way he said my daughter's name even made my heart melt. Their embrace was adorable when you set aside the fact that it was Renesmee, but I could get used to it.

"Bella, why don't we leave these two alone?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Sure, why not?" I said as he dragged me out of the house. When we got outside everyone was gone. Our whole welcoming home party had vanished. So, we decided to run around in the woods and get some fighting practice in. We kept running until we got to our meadow. This was my favorite place to be, as my human memories reminded me. I turned around and Edward was there.

"I really don't want to do this, but you have to know and I couldn't bear to see you fight anyone else. Do you promise to tell me if I hurt you?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Yes and same for you." I answered.

"Ok, first we'll work on defense. I will attack and you will come up with various ways to protect yourself, clear?"

"Crystal"

"Ok then, let's begin." He was gone, to the far end of the meadow. There was a complicated look on his face, like he didn't know what to do. Then, he was gone, to where, I didn't know. He was behind me, I lunged at him, but he was faster. I could feel his lips on my throat as he whispered, "You think too much about it, love. Just leave it to your senses. You could even fight with your eyes closed if you have to." So, I closed my eyes and just listened. I could hear where he was. He made a lunge for me and I moved out of the way. I heard him try again, so I moved and took this opportunity to take offense and lunge at him. I found his throat and pinned him to the ground. I opened me eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Gotcha!" I smiled as we both got up off the ground. I hugged him; he looked a little startled, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine." he insisted. We started to run back home, but he was slower than usual and he looked like he was limping. I stopped and so did he.

"I really did hurt you, didn't I?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing I feel fine."

"C'mon we're taking you to go see Carlisle." I motioned for him to get up on my back. He didn't argue. When he did, his weight felt nothing on me. When we got back everyone knew there was something wrong. Why else would I carry Edward home, when he can obviously walk? I went up into Carlisle's study. Carlisle got out of his chair.

"What's wrong?" he looked worried as I set Edward on the ground. It was Edward who answered.

"It's my leg, Carlisle. I think it's broken." He winced as he put weight on it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bella and I were practicing fighting in the meadow. She's pretty good, so I tried attacking her, but she pinned me to the ground in a really awkward position and my leg snapped."

"She must be pretty strong to make vampire bones break. Lay down on this table Edward and I'll look at your leg." Edward jumped onto the table like he was told. I went and sat by his side.

"I'm so sorry." I told him. I took his hand and kissed it. Carlisle explained that the leg wasn't healing back correctly. He re-broke it and Edward screamed. I felt so bad I couldn't stand it. I covered up my face for the rest of the time while Carlisle put a cast on him. I couldn't look at him when he got off the table, I was too ashamed. I felt his warm hands take mine off my face. He lifted me up and cradled me like a baby.

"See all better," he said to me, "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you; I can't live with that now, to know that I've hurt you."

"If you remember back to your human life I have hurt you or you have been hurt because of what I am." Well, there was James, my birthday party, the newborns, Isle Esme and the Volturi. I guess he was right he had to go through this more times than I have.

"I love you." I managed to say to him.

"I love you too." Together we walked downstairs; Edward had to sit on the couch with his leg up for an hour before it would heal, so I sat next to him. Emmett walked through the door; he cracked up when he saw Edward's leg. I knew he was attempting to hold back a sexual comment. I gave him credit for that.

"What…happened…Edward?" Emmett managed to say between laughs.

"Bella and I were fighting and she broke my leg." he replied. Emmett looked really surprised.

"Whoa, Bella! I didn't know you had the ability to fight someone. Did you get in a few good swipes in for your older brother?" he teased. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Emmett," Edward pleaded, "please she's feeling bad enough."

"Well, in that case." He got in my face, "I'll bug you all I want." I was so angry. I took a swipe at his nose, "Ow Bella that hurt!" He looked appalled. It worked, he walked out of the room and left me alone, probably to go complain to Rosalie about his nose. I wanted to laugh, but I knew it was wrong, so I curled up into Edward's chest and hid my face from view. Edward wrapped his arms around me like a human being would and we sat there for the hour until Edward had to go to Carlisle to get his cast off.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I just haven't felt motivated enough to finish this story and I don't feel like anyone wants me to. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: Love

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight that would be Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry I had to edit a part thanks to a suggestion by AQotL :)**

(Renesmee's POV)

I walked into the house after being in the cottage for the night. Nothing exciting happened since Dad broke his leg. My birthday was in four days from now and that Andrew guy still hasn't come around. Jake and I were going to get married in a month and I couldn't wait. I was still in my own world when I was with Jake and I could be with him forever.

"Renesmee ill you please tell Uncle Emmett that you don't like him more than me." Uncle Jasper said. They've been at it for weeks, determining who I like more. It was really a pain.

"I like both of you the same and you can tell Uncle Emmett that!" I didn't get much sleep last night considering I'm the only one who sleeps in this whole joint. The couch looked really inviting. I crawled up on it and covered myself with a blanket that was sitting next to the couch and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I felt really warm so I kicked off the blanket. It wasn't until after I kicked off the blanket that I realized, it wasn't the blanket making me warm it was Jake. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him. He was staring back at me. I game him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered.

"No, you didn't. I just took a nap and it was time to get up anyway." I reassured him I got up off the couch and attempted to make my hair decent, but the attempt was useless. "Hold on, one second." I ran upstairs into the huge bathroom, "Alice" I whispered I knew she could hear me and then I heard her behind me.

"Uh, your hair is a mess, sit!" she ordered as she pulled out a chair for me to sit in. This is how it was every morning. Alice did my hair and dressed me for whatever I would need for that day and if Alice wasn't there Rosalie would do it. I didn't mind as Alice brushed and curled my hair. She put me in a purple and yellow sundress, my favorite. I was finally ready and I didn't want to keep Jake waiting. I took the stairs at a run and almost tripped over my own feet. I ran square into him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey Ness." He pulled me away to look at me.

"What's up?" I felt kind of self- conscious.

"Well Ness, you look kind of hot. It should be illegal for me to have you." He looked me in the eyes, I blushed and he chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed. You'll always be with me. C'mon let's go to First Beach."

"Yeah, we can invite Seth and Leah, Quil and Hannah; oh I have some phone calls to make!" I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed the Clearwater's phone and Seth answered.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"First Beach, twenty minutes, you in?"

"Of course!"

"Call everyone from the pack, tell 'em to come down."

"I will, see you in twenty." He hung up the phone. Jake picked me up with a smile on his face and took me to the car. We took the car my parents had given us. It was a white mustang convertible. I hopped in the driver's seat and Jake pushed me over.

"I want to drive." he said.

"Fine." I agreed. He loved the thrill of driving a sports car with the top down. He pulled out of the garage and headed towards First Beach. Our hands together on the middle seat. When we got there Seth was there.

"Hey what's up guys?" he called.

"Nothing, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're just late."

"Who's all coming?"

"Quil and Claire," Claire had a lot of fun with us. Even though she was ten, she understood the whole imprinting thing. They were forced to tell Claire's mother because part of the imprinting thing including fast growth, so they could be the same age. Her mom didn't take it so well and kicked her out of the house, now Claire and Quil were living together, "Hannah, Embry, Sam and Emily, um…oh! Leah and David too."

"Who the hell is David?" Jake took the words right out of my mouth.

"Leah didn't tell you?"

"No, seeing as I haven't been in wolf form for a while now." He was kind of annoyed now.

"Oh, David's Leah's imprint." My jaw dropped. No one knew that the girl wolves could imprint until now. This was just getting really bizarre. I quickly brought my jaw back up to where it belonged. I was excited to finally meet Hannah and now David too. We waited until everyone was there to start swimming. Just the wolves went swimming; the water was too cold for the rest of us. Emily and I couldn't wait to talk to David, but we couldn't find him. Then we realized Leah was gone too, they were probably together so we dropped the subject. We had a blast I got to talk to Hannah and us girls just chatted while the boys went swimming.

After what seemed like forever, the boys finally decided to call it a day. They quickly dried off and headed over to pick us up. Jake still had his soaked swimming trunks on and his hair was like a sponge. He bent over and spun his head around getting me all wet.

"Jake!" I gasped. Now there were water splotches on my shirt. He stopped me thrashing at him and pulled me into a big hug.

"I love you." he said as I tried to get out of this hug.

"Sorry Jake," I began, "But you smell like wet dog, how about you go take a shower first. I'll wait with Billy; maybe watch some sports game while you're in the shower."

"Alright, alright, but I hate showers," he complained, "They make me feel more human."

"Well you and I are both half-human, you know that right?"

"Yeah, well who knows anymore in this crazy world we live, that we call our lives?"

"True." I had to admit my life was far from normal. If at all anywhere close to it, "So, are you starting school with me in Forks?" More like did he convince his dad.

"Yeah actually, my dad was really cool about the whole thing. He said because I'm the Alpha it's my decision and I just want to be with you so my decision is school in Forks."

"Cool. I'm so excited, but I still can't believe my parents are making me go to school." He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"But if you didn't go to school you wouldn't be my fiancé." I loved the way Jake was only mine now and forever. I didn't realize how cheesy that sounded until after I thought it, but there's no other way to describe my love for him.

"So mister," I tapped him on the nose, "Where do you want to go now that you've taken a shower and we've gone to First Beach."

"Oh, I don't care, we could go play a game with the rest of your family." he suggested. That did sound pretty fun.

"Sure let's go!" We hopped back into my car, this time I drove, and headed back to my house. When we walked in Dad looked really excited. Jake must have been thinking about it in the garage. Mom, on the other hand, looked confused.

"What game are we playing?" Dad asked, jumping like a little kid inside.

"Tag." Jake said, a little threatening. I hated when they played tag because if I played I was always it. Being half vampire I only got half the speed, I could still run faster than a human, but not fast enough to cut it for this game. So Esme and I would always be the judges. Today was a usual day, everyone played, even Carlisle.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Emmett suggested, but Dad didn't seem to notice.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Emmett loses." she predicted.

"Damn! I'm started to think you're making these up Alice. I'm it every time!" Emmett complained.

"Or you're just that bad at rock, paper, scissors." Alice suggested. Emmett stomped off to go count behind some far-away tree. I motioned to Jake to come and join me.

"What?" he asked, out of breath.

"Good luck!" I wished him. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him, then patted him on the back and shooed him off. Oddly, lately he seemed to fit in with my family. Then, they were off. Edward dominated when people's minds failed them. Alice was in the corner with her head in her knees, she couldn't see anything because of Jacob. She could see me clear now because I've been with her so long, although no one could tell because I was always with Jake. Edward ended up winning, being tagged the least amount of times. Jake stomped over to me muttering something like 'stupid leeches and their super powers'.

"Jake!" I said, "That's my family you're talking about!"

"Well I'm sorry Hun, but if they didn't have their powers I would so win." he argued.

"If you weren't a 'shape shifter', no offense, then you wouldn't win either."

"I think I would. Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not taking sides here." He took that more offensively than he should've.

"Oh, ok, I get it, you're taking their side." Now everyone was starring at us. I waved then off and they headed back into the house. I turned to Jake.

"Do you really expect me to take one?"

"Actually, you being my fiancé, I thought you would take my side, but you know I'm not sure what you are to me anymore." I could almost hear my heartbreak inside of me. He ran into the woods probably to phase and run back home. I was very still; I had to go over what just happened in my head a few times before I realized what had just happened. By then there was a cold pair of hands to catch me before I hit the ground. It was the one person I wanted to talk to my mom. She attempted to calm me down, but it didn't work. She took me back to the cottage and tried to calm me down when we got there.

"Hey! Renesmee, calm down your heart is racing." she cooed. I was in her arms. I was crying I was so confused; my life changed so much in the last half hour. I had to go over what happened and channel it to my mom. "Yeah, sweetie tat really happened. I'm so sorry; maybe you'll meet another guy instead of Jake."

"Mom, you don't get it," I jumped out of her arms and looked her in the face, "I don't love Jake because of the whole imprinting thing. Actually I'm pretty positive we would've fallen in love whether or not I was his imprint. He is my whole life; I don't know what I am going to do without him. I won't meet any other guy as good as Jake and no one will like half-vampire." I ran into my room and shut the door. I can't live without Jake. He was the meaning of my like and now he's gone. I wasn't going to get up even to eat and I made sure everyone knew that. They brought my dinner and all my meals to my room as I starred at the wall trying to figure out a meaning to my life. Now it was about ten thirty and there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted from the floor. The door opened and Jake walked in I got up.

"Hey." he said with an apologetic look on his face. He came over offering a hug, but I pushed his arms away.

"Goodbye." I ordered as I showed him the door.

"Will you at least let me talk?" he asked.

"It depends, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Well, there's the door."

"Ness, c'mon, I love you. You're the only one I'll ever love. I only want to be with you forever. I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh cut the crap, you know you meant it." As I again, showed him the door.

"My life is pointless without you. Please give me another chance." he begged. I sighed.

"Fine, but we start from scratch. Hi, I'm Renesmee. I'm half-vampire and you're kind of cute." I introduced myself and offered him my hand for him to shake. Instead, he took it and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him away, "No, Jake you'll have to work for this one, and you have one month to win me over." He looked offended, "I'm sorry, but I'm confused about us and what we should be I need time to rethink."

"I'll be up at the house when you want to see me." I do love Jake, but I can't live with vampire and wolf comments that everyone in the house makes. I would have to talk to them about it and I couldn't go on unless something changed. I was determined I walked up to the house and pushed open the front door.

"Can everyone please come in the dining room?" I said. Everyone pulled up a chair around the table and I stood at the front of the table. They all looked towards me, "I have something to propose here. All I want is a compromise. Here we have two options, either: you guys stop making vampire and werewolf comments and I'll marry Jake or you guys continue your life and I won't marry Jake; two options who wants to speak first?"

"I will," Carlisle stood up, "I will speak for everyone to prevent violence here. Ness, we all would love you to marry Jake, even your parents, but it would be a hard change for us all to make. For years we've been enemies, we can't just turn into finds. We could try, but it's going to take a while."

"I'm happy with just a promise to try" I said with a smile.

"Ok then we'll try our hardest."

"Well, this meeting's over then." Everyone got up and went their separate ways except Jake. He stayed and waited for me, "I love you so much." I said to him.

"I love you more." He smiled his fabulous smile and I got lost in his eyes, "I'm so glad you picked me."

"I am too." We kissed almost like it was our first kiss. I loved him so much now that he was mine forever I didn't know what I would do without him. We didn't break apart until we heard an angry growl from my dad. I kept his hand and blushed. My mom just smiled at me.

"Uh Jake, I think it's time to go." I suggested.

"Yeah probably, I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a peck and left out the front door. Alice screeched and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she screeched.

"Hey Mom, I think I'm going to stay the night with Alice tonight."

"Ok, that's fine with me if it's ok with Alice." she responded.

"I'd love to have Renesmee for the night." Alice piped in.

"Then it's a slumber party!"

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter I was at band camp and then I just didn't have enough time**


End file.
